On The Run
by DarkxWingedxArchAngel
Summary: Jak has only one chance to escape, only to be trapped in another sort of prison. To free her friends, she has to become what she had runaway from. Or does she?  Rated M just in case : Slight profanity and it's Yoko: anything can happen. R&R? :D
1. Sacrifices

"Amaya. Amaya? Amaya!" _I'm not Amaya, I refuse to answer_. "JAK!"

"Yes Mistress Ryo?" I acknowledge my so-called boss with a tilt of the head, hating every second of her presence.

"You need to learn to respond to your play name. The clientele will only know you as Amaya," she explains, fanning herself, her upturned nose catching the breeze. Her kohl shadowed eyes roll back as she pouted red, painted lips. "Our ancestors would turn in their graves if they heard drunken perverts yelling out their surnames."

"Oh Madam, crumbled bones without gravestones are not the things that you hide from," I scoff as I pick up the set of towels I was cleaning before graced with my mistress's presence. Feeling her eyes on me, I leave the room and turn down the hall to the entertainer's quarters. Passing the kitchen, I smell the soup and fresh bread. For having such disastrous dormitories, our kitchen is the finest in the town. But, of course, for being the only tavern tripling as a diner and brothel, it has to be impressive.

"Amaya sweet," our head maid calls as I pass by her room.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Jasmine and Nami are both out of the picture for the night, please do tell Miss Ryo." I stop in my tracks. If the two regulars are out, who is going to fill their spots? "Sorry sweet." I nod to her apology, dragging my feet as I put away the towels and trudge to my room. The soup in the kitchen no longer smelled appetizing: the thought of food made me cringe. I crash onto my cot, dragging my childhood blanket over my shoulders. _The only thing I have of my youth: my old worn blanket_. I sigh deeply, staring out the barred window, watching the rise of the grinning moon. Three months I've been under thing dreadful roof. I'm surprised I got off the hook for so long. Jasmine and Nami are the closest I've ever been to having sisters; when I first arrived here, they shared food, clothes, stories, smiles. Both had been here for a year before I arrived. Jasmine, in her buxom foxy glory, was drafted into the brothel business immediately. Nami followed a few weeks later. Her late developing mixed with forceful men stunned her feminine growth, though she is the second most demanded in the house.

"Jakjak," a hushed voice calls. I turn toward the door to see Nami, pale-faced with her thin cat tail between her knees. I motion her in, and as I sit up, Jasmine closes the door. "We're so sorry honey."

"Mimi, Jazz, it's alright. I stayed out of the brothel a lot longer than I thought I would," I reassure, but the knots in my stomach pull taut. Jasmine pulls me close, her flushed cheeks hot on my left ear as she squeezes me close. Nami rubs my back, empathy deep in her gaze, matching Jasmine's.

"Jakjak, Jazz and I are only going to be out for a few, you only have to do it this once, I swear. No sister of mine is going to be pulled into this life," Nami chokes out as she tears up.

"No, you two get your own, I won't take it. You've been here for almost a year and a half, that's just too long," I retort as I pat her cheek. Jasmine starts to cough and I led them back to their room, getting them a glass of water and a bucket before I bid them good night. With a deep sigh I walk to Sakura, the doll-up-er.

"Amaya, wha'r you do'n h'r?" her sweet voice mutters as she puts her red hair up in a messy bun. Her floppy bunny ears dangle below her hair, framing her face.

"I'm filling in for Jasmine or Nami," I explain with a heavy sigh.

"Oh joy! I've wanted to play with that long mane of yours!" she shrieks as she runs over to me, pulling me behind a room divider on the other side of the room. "Take those maid rags off Amaya; I need to see you without them before I can dress you up pretty-like." I blink, and hesitantly undress before the eager Sakura. She always was so optimistic. Her light skin had cracks along her eyes and her smile which was always there. I would think after ten years, her spirit would have been broken. _She is one hell of a trooper_.

"Snap out of it Amaya, I need you present when I dress you," Sakura urges as her hands run over my body with a tape measure. She studies my subtle curves and asks me to turn so she could see my profile. "Oh Amaya, if only I had a butt like yours," she compliments as she spins on her heel, walking towards the closest. I twist to try and see my butt, but my eyes land on the deep scar on my hip. I sneer and tear my eyes from it, a frown deepening itself on my lips.

"You don't like it Amaya?" a soft murmur asks. I look at Sakura's dejected face, a short kimono with flower petals designed into it in her hands. "I thought the purple petals and light blue base would bring out your pretty gold eyes…"

"Oh it wasn't you Sakura, just remembered a bad memory," I assure as I take the silk cloth in my hand, holding it to my small frame. The hem brushes my upper thigh and my eyes widen at the length, or lack thereof. Suddenly my panties didn't seem to cover enough of me.

"Oh Amaya, don't sweat something as silly as the shortness, now slip into it so I can play with your hair!" she smiles again and pats my butt as she walks over to the mirror beside the divider. I carefully slip the silk over my skin, the cool fabric summoning bumps along my exposed thighs. Sakura claps with satisfaction as I come and sit in front of her. I close my eyes as she applies kohl and rogue before playing with my long hair. What feels like an hour passes before I hear the click of the hairbrush against the vanity top.

"All done dear, take a look at your transformed self!" she squeals, happy with herself. Bright, black rimmed eyes open and look over a familiar face. Soft strokes of pink cover my cheek bones and pale lips are filled in with raspberry red. My hair is pulled to the side in a high pony tail, teased and feathered to give it volume. The black, white and gray streaks cascade over my shoulder and onto my left breast. I grin brightly.

"Wow, Sakura, this is…so pretty," I gasp out, surprised of my looks. I'm used to the plain face that would normally stare back at me, not…this.

"I know. I would love to be the lucky bastard you get to serve tonight." My heart dropped. Everything now seemed not as pretty, and Sakura realized what she said, her eyes apologizing. I give her a soft smile and she kisses my cheek before I get up and leave to go see Miss Ryo.


	2. Escaping the Brothel

I knock on her door after a few minutes of strolling to her bedroom, dreading the victory she'll have splattered all over her face when she sees me in my kimono. I hear a muffled "come in" and open the door.

"Oh yes Amaya, you look so irresistible." The smirk on her face was never so audible. "Well, no need to dilly daddle, downstairs with you. Go join Etsu in the lobby." I bow, a scowl on my face and leave her room, and go downstairs to find Etsu smoking at the corner of the bar. Etsu is a pretty panther demon with beautiful black hair and skin. Her eyes are the deepest of green so it was natural that her dress was all pink with a lighter pink pattern.

"Amaya, what are you doing in whore garb?" she asks surprised as she exhales thick smoke. I flinch at the harshness in her voice, though I know it wasn't based at me. Etsu's real name is Haku. She and I use our real names mutually; Amaya sounded harsh when forced out of her lips.

"Jazz and Mimi aren't feeling too well and I figured with everything they've done, I should return the favor and take their spot so they can rest." She sends me a smile, trying to apologize. She offers me a puff, but I refuse it. She puts out the butt after a long inhale, the smoke escaping through her nostrils.

"Listen here Amaya," she starts giving me a sidelong glance. "Just sit here and pray to Whoever to push some good feng shui your way. I got out of my first week of here that way."

"Why didn't it work after that?" I ask, skeptical.

"Because I started to doubt it. I thought I wasn't pretty enough to get picked. For the rest of that month, I had a different guy in bed with me, and the last week I had two customers a day." I gawked at her. "Don't doubt the spirits my dear Jaklyn, they're unforgiving." She instructs me to sit at the bar, drink the complimentary Shirley Temple, and pray. We laugh and talk for a while. The Shirley Temple was refreshing, and Haku bought me a second one, this time asking for extra cherries. After an hour, the moon was half covered by the upper most window sill. _Almost midnight_. I pray a little thanks and turn. Etsu had been taken up into conversation by a tall bat demon with a black vest and a black wide brim hat with long pointy ears sticking out. His hair was as long as mine and pulled back to a pony tail. Black wings sprouted from his back and ribbons spiraled down his arm from his biceps. I tear my eyes from him and stare at the sparkling waxed counter. I take a deep breath followed by a long swig. _So much for that. Once Etsu is gone I'll get picked like a ripe apple from a tree!_ I could feel my heart rate rise, sweat beading on my palms. My breath catches when I see a white flash sit next to me at the bar.

"Another Shirley Temple for the lady and a glass of your oldest wine for me," a smooth voice orders and my skin crawls with anxiety. My empty glass is taken from me and a new one replaces it.

"Yoko, I'm taking this panther for the night. We'll leave first thing in the morning, alright?" the bat demon offers, and I see the figure beside me shift. Haku pats my hand, silently wishing me luck and apologizing.

"See you then Kuronue." I turn towards the demon called Yoko. He's taller than the bat demon Kuronue, but is dressed in all white with piercing golden hazel eyes. Tall white fox ears stick out from his long silver hair. He smells of flowers and wine I note as I take another sip of my Shirley Temple.

"Oh Yoko dear, it's so good to see you!" I roll my eyes; Miss Ryo comes up and Yoko kisses her knuckles.

"Miss Ryo, how do you do m'lady?"

"Just fine, thank you dear." She looks at me, drink in my hand. "Have you met little Amaya here?"

"So that is her name? Such a fitting play-name: Night rain," he points out, flashing his white teeth at me. I nod with a fake smile on my lips, and then take another sip.

"Tonight's her first night, so excuse her modesty. I've been waiting for her debut for a while now," Ryo states and I flash an annoyed smile with a small laugh. I hear Yoko's throat rumble with amusement.

"Is my suite open tonight?"

"Of course dear, I'll lead you two there right now." I freeze, staring at my thighs. The glass in my hand nearly falls, but I regard my grasp and down the rest of the cherry flavor. Yoko leaves a few coins for the bartender, and Miss Ryo and he talk as I slowly follow behind them. _This is not good. I lost the feng shui Haku was talking about._ Haku was always right about spiritual stuff like that. I yell at myself under my breath until I walk into Yoko's chest. I stare up at his eyes, seeing a deep glow of emotion brewing within them. His arm snakes around my waist and I shiver, turning back to see the bemused smirk on Ryo's face. "Have a good night you two." She leaves, and I hope she feels the hate rolling off of me. Yoko walks over to the queen size bed across the room, taking off his shoes at the foot of it.

"Come here Amaya," he says with a commanding tone. I stay near the door, staring at his tall form sit on the bed. "Amaya, come here," he repeats. Another moment passes and I have yet to move. He stares at me surprised, then stands and walks over to me. I stand my ground as he closes the distance and his hand comes up to my chin. "Something tells me you don't want to do this," he offers smiling.

"Wow, you should be a detective."

"So you're a witty whore then. You're good with that tongue I presume." I scoff and roll my eyes, hitting away his hand from my face. _Rotten pervert_.

"As if you'll ever know." I yelp as he grabs my triceps, his long fingers digging into my biceps. I snap my eyes up to his, throwing him a snarl. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as his eyes set on me. "Back off fox," I growl. He closes the distance, forcing my body to his as he pushes me to the wall. His other hand is next to me head against the wall his knees pinning my hips in place. I snarl once again, making a fist. I punch him in the stomach but he barely flinches, resulting in a swift slap across the face. He grabs my jaw again and forces his lips to mine. I flinch and push away from him, only earning another slap across the face. He grabs my arm again and drags me out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Miss Ryo is going to refund my money," he scoffs. "Or even better, I'll just buy you for myself."

"What? Are you insane? I won't go with you!" I retort, thrashing against his grip, but it only tightens as he throws me against the wall. Then it clicked. _If he pays my way out, I could get away from him and work for a month or so, then buy Mimi's, Jasmine's, and Haku's freedom. _I immediately stop fighting, just having a scowl on my face. We are in front of Ryo's door when Yoko walks in, dragging me through the door in front of him.

"Miss Ryo, how much for the girl?" Ryo blinks several times, caught off guard.

"May I ask why?"

"Personal reasons. How much?"

"As much as you have on you I suppose." I gape at her; I'm not even worth a set amount? He could have a few coins and that would be the end of it. Yoko however throws down a few pretty pennies worth of money and Ryo grins, waving her hand at us, waiting us to leave. I inhale sharply, and then bite down on Yoko's arm. He yells as he pulls back and then I tackle him to the ground and roll towards the door. I lick my lips of Yoko's blood and behind to sprint from the room towards Haku's and my room. As I turn the corner at the end of the hall, I see Yoko come out of the room, his eyes angry but my bite gone. I rush into Haku's room, her and Kuronue making out naked on her bed. Haku stares at me with surprise and draw the covers up around her.

"Jaklyn what are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving. Tell Nami and Jasmine I'll be back to pay Ryo for all of your freedom," I huff out as I scrounge around my drawers for a few sets of clothes. I toss my pillow out of my pillow case and fill it with the clothes and my blanket.

"Isn't she the girl Kurama was trying to bed?" the bat demon asks as he studies my face. I grab the set of throwing knives from under my cot when the door is thrown open by the furious fox demon. We lock eyes and he starts towards me. "Yoko, what is going on?"

"I bought this little bitch her freedom and she just bites me and runs off."

"Sorry, this is the closest I've been to getting off scotch-free for almost a year, I'm leaving," I explain as I open the bathroom door, locking it behind me. I run through to the hallway door and sprint down the stairs to the dinner. I grab a loaf of bread off a table and bite into it, stuffing the rest of it into my bundle as I exit the place in which I've wasted so many nights. I continue to run, the wind my hair behind me. I turn back to the building to see Yoko on hot pursuit and Kuronue a little behind him, slipping on his boots. I run pass all the curious eyes and all the gossipy lips swiftly, kicking up the gravel beneath my feet. I turn off the street and head into the end of town.


	3. Trapped Again

I jump the tall fence and run behind it, hiding myself from my pursuers. I rest against the fence, catching my breath, my hands on my knees. A bird flies in front of the grinning moon as I glance up at it. I stare back at the "bird", and I blink and roll my eyes, starting my run again. Kuronue soars above my head, calling over the fence to Yoko. As I turn and throw a knife up at Kuronue, I lose my balance, giving Kuronue a perfect chance to throw the knife back, nicking my arm. I pick it up and growl. "Little rusty." I turn on my heel into the woods and jump and dodge several branches, losing sight of Kuronue.

I continue to run, but I hear rustling and face forward only to be hit in the hips with something. I roll to my feet, looking around frantically, but see nothing. Another rustle and I toss my knife in that direction. I squint in the darkness to see my knife sticking out of a tree branch. A tree branch that is moving at me. I grab my knife and slice at the branch, running away. Growing dizzy I shake my head violently, but my knee gives up as it is snagged by a vine. The vine travels up my leg, followed by more vines, keeping my legs immobile. I slash and hack at the vines, thrashing until I'm free, and I turn to run when I see Kuronue and Yoko appearing in the brush. I get lightheaded once again and begin to run from them, when my throat begins to burn greatly. My eyes start to dim and my fingers start to numb. I feel a cold hand wrap around my arm again, and my senses are succumbed by the strong aroma of flowers. I thrash but end up falling onto my butt, Yoko's hand still tight around my arm.

"Her skin is turning white already Yoko; she must have bit you pretty good."

"What did you do to me?" I yell, my arms below my elbows numb, my sight gone and my entire chest burning like coal.

"My blood has a poison that affects people who have never bitten me before. And since you ran away, the poison spread faster into your veins," Yoko's rough voice explains as I feel another hand on my forehead.

"She's burning up Yoko."

"Kuronue take her knives for me." I hear the metal clink then grow silent has Kuronue walks away from us. "Now Amaya—"

"Jak. My real name is Jak."

"Jak then, you need to stay still for this antidote to work, understand? But before that," he begins as I feel his hand wrap around my waist, pulling me to his cool chest. "You have to agree to my terms."

"Are you serious?" I scoff exasperated.

"I'm very serious sweets. You now owe me your freedom and life," he said slowly. I could only feel two of his fingers wrapped around my arm now. The burning had spread from my chest into my stomach and my head. "Do you promise to be a good little girl and not run away from your master?" I scoff at the mockery in his voice, only to lead to a thick cough. "You don't have much time, make up your mind."

"Okay, whatever, I'll stick around for a bit."

"And do whatever I say?" he offers.

"I'll do most of what you say."

"All or nothing Jak." A sickening strike of pain courses through my chest and I cry out in pain, breathing heavily. "Jak, you're running out of time," he presses seriously.

"Fine, just make this stop," I squeak out coarsely. He kisses me, catching me off guard. He separates our lips only long enough for me to gag down a bitter liquid, and then kisses me again, his hands on my triceps. He rubs and caresses my arms, and wherever his hands went, the pain slowly ceased. His hands trail up my shoulders and my neck, massaging my temples. His fingers run over my face and lips: my fever breaks and my throat stops burning. I sigh happily, my eyes starting to focus once again. His hands slowly inch down my sides until my hips, move towards my naval and ascend my torso. The striking pain leaves my stomach, but Yoko removes his hands before healing my burning chest. "Yoko, it still burns," I whine, the pain spreading again. I see his smirk grow.

"Where Jak? Where do you want me to touch you?" I glare at him, not in the mood for his perverted games. I stare into his bemused eyes. Swallowing my pride, I grab Yoko's hands with mine, guiding them over my collar bones and down my sternum. With a deep inhale, all the fire was replace with cool air, and I sigh happily again. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Yoko teases, but I glare up at him. I raise myself to my elbows, our noses only a few inches apart.

"It was horrible. Do you warn any of the other girls you bed about that?"

"We simply didn't get that far Jak. You made everything tonight quite a challenge." Yoko grins and grips my jaw, his eyes pouring into mine.

"Yoko, we should get going. It's going to start raining within the hour," Kuronue interrupts, walking back into view. A growl rumbles Yoko's chest and he stands, offering me a hand. I ignore it and stand by myself, balancing myself against a tree. I close my eyes to disperse the mild dizziness, but Yoko wraps his arm around my waist again.

"I'm fine as I am fox."

"Oh Jak, you're just so much better now that you're in my arms." Kuronue smirks and hands me my throwing knives and sack of keepsakes. "I know a waterfall around here we can sleep at." Yoko leads us, letting me struggle to walk. He said that some of the poison always stays in the body for another hour before being vomited out. _I'm definitely looking forward to that_. I scoff, and then look up at the silver fox and the black bat. They are talking among themselves, laughing and smiling. I sigh, looking down as I walk, tired and lonely. It's been months since I've been outside that brothel, but it wasn't as liberating as I thought it was. _Now if Haku, Mimi, and Jazz were here, it would be perfect_.

"Jak, you alright?" Kuronue calls back to me, and I look up at the guys. I shrug and walk up to them. "You look exhausted. We're almost there, right Yoko?" Yoko hums agreeing and rubs my neck softly as I look back at the town. His tail caresses my legs, tickling them. I roll my eyes, but his arm links around my hips before I can move away. Kuronue smirks and continues walking, leaving Yoko and me in the back.

"No struggling?" Yoko asks, amused.

"You just wait until I don't feel like I got hit by a boulder," I reply, pushing him slightly.

"Oh it's not that bad cry-baby," Yoko jokes and I roll my eyes, pushing against him more. He lets go of my waist and I trip, not ready to balance myself. He laughs at me, and I cross my arms embarrassed. "Come on Jak, the waterfall is just around the corner."

That corner was around an hour away. He tripped me three times until I went and walked with Kuronue. I could tell it bothered Yoko from how quiet he was. It was very enjoyable, I smiled the entire time. There was a small spring but the cave behind the waterfall was huge, with more than enough room for the three of us. First thing I did was drink some water and wash off the makeup on my face. I sat by the water for a time before Yoko came over and ruined the peace.

"Jak, you look different all done up," he says as he dips his feet in the water, staring at me.

"I'm sure I look better that way," I offer, expecting a harsh confrontation, but Yoko laughs and shakes his head, replying with "You look so much better now." I blink, and then look at him. I smile softly then brush my fingers through my wind-whipped hair, bringing it out of the ponytail. It reaches the middle of my back and I scrunch it as I wash it. I feel his hand trail down my neck and my arm. I shiver; his cold hands make goose bumps sprout. He smirks and he draws closer to me, his hands around my waist. His lips find my neck as his hands slip under my kimono. I push him away, the air escaping my lungs. I stare at him, hunger in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Jak?" he hints as he pulls me closer, hard. I gasp softly as he lays us down, his chest on mine as he pins me to the shore. My feet splash in the bank of the shallow river. I struggle against him, the pressure on my chest and stomach uncomfortable. His smirk grows as he leaves a trail of kisses and nibble along my neck, his tail brushing my thighs. "Yoko, I don't feel—"

"No excuses Jak, I've waited for this all night," he interrupts, as he slips my kimono above my waist. I struggle more, punching Yoko in the back and flailing my legs. His fingers gently scratch my thighs and I inhale sharply, my muscles tensing then relaxing. I feel his lips against my collar bone pull upwards as his chest rumbles softly. I gag, feeling the poison slamming against my innards.

"Yoko—"

"Jak," he purrs back, kissing me hard. As he kisses me, I manage to punch him in the neck and as he topples slightly, I turn to the side and vomit the darkest green with red streaks. I cough and convulse as the last of the poison leaves me body, followed by another spew. Yoko holds back my hair and rubs my shoulder, his cold hands help settle the heat escaping my body. I wipe the tears from my eyes and wash my face and mouth with spring water. I feel ten times weaker and dizzier with every passing minute.

"Is everything alright Kurama?" Kuronue calls out to us from the side of the waterfall. Yoko reassures him then grabs my chin, looking at my face. His cool fingers feel good on my cheeks as I lean into them.

"All done with the puking?"

"I really hope so," I murmur out, my eyes fluttering shut. Yoko and I stand up, but I get dizzy and start to fall back; thankfully Yoko grunts and catches me. He sweeps me into his arms and starts to walk back to the waterfall. I poke Yoko in the chest and warn him, "You better not touch me while I sleep. I'm a light sleeper, I'll wake up and kick your butt!" He chuckles, glances at me with doubtful eyes. _Those eyes…just like the harvest moon… _The sound of fresh rain pitter-patter me to a dreamless sleep in Yoko's arms.


	4. Awakening the Past

I open my eyes to see a burnt out fire and Kuronue sprawled out on the other side of the fire pit. I yawn, my throat burning and raw. I go to rub it, but my arm is stuck, on what turns out to be Yoko's arms. One of his arms is locked around my waist, then the other under my neck and draped across to my shoulder. I sink back into his warmth, the cool cave floor suddenly offensive to touch. I clear my throat trying to settle the scratching and the hacking inside, but I know the only thing that will help is some water. But, with a nearly seven foot demon clinging to me, I know it is nearly impossible when he is asleep. _Though he is just as impossible awake,_ I groan in my head, rolling my eyes. Running away from him and Kuronue would be just as impossible. Squirming out of Yoko's arms, snatching my stuff from Kuronue then fleeing in a place strange to me reeks of disaster, and I cannot help Mimi, Jazz, and Haku if I end up six feet under. As much as I would hate to admit it, I am going to need Yoko's help if I want to help them.

"Yoko," I start, rocking against his chest with my shoulder. Nothing. I rock harder, making his arm fall from around my shoulder. He stirs slightly his arm around my waist loosening. I squeeze out of his grasp and scramble to my feet, stretching and brushing the stones and pebbles out off my hair. I stroll over to the mouth of the cave and suck in the warm sun. From the looks of it, it was a light rain last night because most of the earth had been dried by the high afternoon sun. The spray from the waterfall keeps me cool as I stand, looking out along the spring. After a time I walk to the spring itself to wash my feet and take a drink. The soft pull of the current relaxes my feet as I soak them and wash them of all the dirt from the chase last night. Sitting on a dry rock, my arms are around my knees, my chin resting on them.

"Jak, what are you doing out here?" I hear as I glance to see Yoko, sleepy-eyed and bed-headed.

"Relaxing a tad bit," I answer with a slight yawn. Yoko walks over and sits on the bank next to me, his long fingers in his silver hair. "You look good with bed-head," I tease the fox as I reach for his ear. He smirks sidelong at me.

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean much," he says as he ruffles my hair again. I push him away playfully but he pushes my hand aside, a different kind of playful in his deep eyes. _Oh great_, I groan mentally, but Yoko backs off to wash his face. I quirk an eyebrow up at him, confused, but appreciate a moment to catch my breath from our rough housing. I look up at the sky through the thin blanket of leaves in the canopy. They seem to stretch the light as it beams visibly through the air. "Jak," Yoko starts and I look back to him. "Seeing that you have a fine set of throwing knives, I would only have to wonder why you have them," he offers. I stare at him a moment longer, then turn away, my eyes back on the leaves above. Silence builds a wall between us. I feel long fingers snake around my arm. Their grip tightens and I snap my eyes back at Yoko. "I asked you a question," he lowly says.

"Am I inclined to answer?" I retort, prying his fingers from me.

"I did save your life," he reminds me and I scoff, knowing it myself.

"After putting it in danger," I continue, not about to let him win.

"You know I wasn't only talking about the poison," he growls, his fingers now around my chin. I couldn't look away from him and it only made me want to more. I flick my chin out of his grasp and stand up, Yoko only a second behind me. "You owe me not only your life, but your freedom. All I am asking is about your weapons! Is there something deep and dark about you Jak? Because that's how you're making it seem!" he shouts, his eyes pouring into mine.

"Everything alright Yoko?" Kuronue calls to them, his eyes still slits from the drowsiness sitting on his eyelids.

"Kuronue has come to your rescue one too many times," he growls, his eyes dangerous. "We're leaving for town Kuronue. Stay here and watch over everything. We'll leave for home once we get back." Yoko grabs my elbow and drags me down the road forcefully.

"We don't even have shoes Yoko, Kuronue's not going to buy that," I growl trying to find a way to postpone alone time with Yoko. I have secrets for a reason and I'm not going to tell some fox demon who thinks he owns me and my freedom.

"He knows we're not going to town," Yoko remarks and I frown, my feet still trying to keep up with Yoko as he drags me away from the cave. After ten minutes into the forest, Yoko throws me in front of him against a tree. I feel the vines sliver around my wrist and joints, holstering me to the thick tree. Yoko sits on a chair of leaves and flowers, his eyes on my furious face. "We'll stay here until you tell me what your story is." I stare at him. _How insufferable_.

What feels like an eternity has passed and I am still stuck to this damn tree. The sun was starting to set before I take a deep breath.

"My father was a blacksmith," I start, gaining Yoko's attention. "He served under the last emperor of the western lands after being spared in a rebellion because of his skill. My father had fallen in love with one of the maidens in the castle. Then I came along. The prince of the house had his eyes set on me as we grew up. And when I told my father of the affection, he immediately made my throwing knives and taught me had to make them and use them. After the execution of my mother and father, I was alone and the prince had no one to stop him." I feel the scar on my hip itch and burn. I lift my eyes to Yoko's to see him intrigued. His tail was still and his ears perked, ready to hear more. I take another breath and continue.

"He wouldn't stop touching me when he would catch me in the courtyard, taking care of the gardens. Until the death of my parents, I was the groundskeeper because the gardens were below the prince's suite," I hiss. I blink away the tears from my eyes. "I picked up my father's duty. Until one day, everything changed. I had… been pushed too far. I burnt down my father's shop and the gardens and I had seduced and murdered the prince. By the time the king had dealt with the spreading fires, his son had been dead for an hour and I was long gone. I ran for days until I collapsed from exhaustion. I woke up in an infirmary and my bill had been paid by Miss Ryo. From that day until yesterday, I was there waiting for the day I would have my first customer, kill him, then escape once again. But I made friends, the closest thing to family I had again." The vines retract and I slide down the tree. I feel Yoko's eyes on me then hear his pedestal shift. His shadow grows and he sits next to me, his arms slivering around my waist, his head resting on mine.

I feel his breath on my ear, his fingers caressing my hips. With all the emotions flying around in my head, I couldn't find the energy to fight him. That was the first time I've thought about, let alone talked about why I was at the brothel. My mind was everywhere except in the present. Yoko pulls me closer to him, his hands cupping my side and hip. I feel his warmth against my right side and I turn into him. He kisses between my ears and nuzzles into my hair. I take in a deep breath and allow myself to relax. Though, it is considerably hard to do since I'm in the arms of someone who had bought my company less than a day ago.

"Now was that so hard?" Yoko jokes as he caresses my neck gently. I scoff, but don't move from his touch. This asshole was being nice for a change, might as well take advantage of that. "Is the kingdom still after you?" Yoko asks as his long fingers trail down my neck. Goosebumps rush to my arms and I shiver slightly. I shrug. "How do you not know?"

"I haven't seen them for months, that's how," I retort, the tone in his voice getting under my skin. _Patronizing me, I'm not a child_. I take a peek at Yoko to see his eyes bright and mischievous, though not the same animalistic tint as he had before. He's silent for a while, at least until he notices me staring at him, eyebrow quirked. "What're you planning Fox?"

"You'll find out in due time Jak," he purrs, his eyes beaming once again. He pulls my chest to his and steals a quick kiss. He starts to lean back and I put my arms down beside his head to catch myself has he pulls me with him. I end up straddling him, my short kimono riding up to my hips. His hands are immediately on my exposed thighs and I gasp, struggling against him. The ground under my hands softens and they sink in, only for the ground to cake back up, trapping my hands inside.

"Yoko, stop doing that!" I yell, grinding my forehead to his, growling. He grunts then head-butts me and I whimper from the headache I feel rattling behind my eyes. His hands slink around my neck and lower back and he pulls me closer, kissing me with more force this time. Roots wrap around behind my knee, keeping my pelvis to his. "How can you be horny after I told you I killed someone?" I argue, trying to buy time to think about how to escape my earthy shackles.

"It gets my blood pumping," he answers, his cool hands tracing up and down my body. He kisses me passionately, scratching the back of my thighs when I stop kissing back. Taking his time, he caresses his way to my butt and squeezes it, taking advantage of my gasp to slip his tongue to battle mine. And then, he suddenly stops. The earth releases me and I stand up immediately, Yoko standing and lifting his nose. "Kuronue's coming with your stuff," Yoko says as he walks towards the sunset. Before long we see Kuronue flying above us and he lands quickly, throwing me my knives and care-package. His arm is bleeding slightly with several cuts along it.

"Two elemental demons attacked about ten minutes ago; one fire and one darkness. Coming this way, and they're looking for blood," Kuronue rushes out as I fasten my throws into my kimono. I grab my bundle of things and take off, Yoko and Kuronue directly behind me.

"I thought there wasn't anyone after you Jak?" Yoko asks as we run.

"So did I Yoko," I call back to them. I jump over a trip wire setting it off with a stone. Yoko and Kuronue set off others as we run along. We start to hear voices around us, and I look to Yoko for directions.

"Kuronue and I will scout above; you stay here on the ground level." He steps closer to me and takes my chin in his nimble fingers. "If you try to run, we'll hunt you down Jak - you are mine," he growls intensely and I snarl in return. Yoko and Kuronue rise up to and beyond the canopy as I crouch, sneaking from tree to tree and scouting for more demons. A few minutes pass and I haven't heard form Yoko or Kuronue, let alone seen them. I stand up and I feel fire fly into my back. Yelling out, I jump and roll into a bush, grabbing a throwing knife from my kimono. I sneak carefully through the brush, my eyes scanning for a fire demon. I spot him, slowly walking out of cover and I flick the knife effortlessly to him. It hits him right between the eyes and he falls quickly to the ground. I run over and grab my throwing knife just in time to dodge a punch from the shadow demon. He vaporizes and reappears behind me, twisting my arm behind my back and grabbing another throwing knife to hold to my neck. Sometimes I really wished I was a demon.

"I assume you are Jaklyn," the demon hisses, the knife piercing my skin. I growl and thrash my arms, trying to throw him off of me. I manage to grasp the handle of another knife and I flick it to his thigh. He grunts, pushing me away. I feel the cool metal slide along my neck followed by a painful tingle guiding warm blood. The demon pulls the knife out of his thigh with a loud growl and throws both of the knives at me. I dodge the one and the other nicks my hip. I snarl at the demon, rushing at him with ferocity, tackling him into a tree my finertips digging into his throat and jaw. He gargles, flailing to free himself.

"Jak!" I hear Yoko yell and I glance over my shoulder to see the bat and the fox. Suddenly, I feel an intense pain in my stomach. I gasp and double over. The shadow demon twists the knife and pushes my momentarily paralyzed body. I crash to the ground, the impact deepening the wound. I gasp shallowly for air, each breath stinging. I hear a quick whip of air and a loud thump, followed by quickening footsteps.

"Jak, just hang on okay?" Kuronue coos as I feel his cool fingers on my forehead. I see Yoko's bright eyes squinting at me. I gasp more and more, my eyes drifting shut. Within a second I can smell roses and I feel a quick jerk of the knife followed by my scream. "Yoko, just calm down." Silence. Tears flow from my eyes and I whimper as someone applies pressure. Another pair of hands cups my face and I open my eyes to see Yoko's stern eyes pouring into mine.

"Yoko," I cough out, the emotion in his eyes scaring me. They looked offended and harsh.

"Shut up," he barks while his hands withdraw. Within a few minutes he has green slimy goo that he rubs over the deep wound. "Just lay there for a few minutes." I try and focus on the leaves above me, the dancing branches blending the greens dotting the sunset. The numbing sting passes after a minute and I close my eyes, taking deeper breaths trying to clear my spinning head.

"How are you feeling?" I hear Kuronue whisper and I open one eye to send him a sarcastic look. "From all the blood loss, you'll probably feel weak and lightheaded."

"If she would've just been careful instead of being careless and stupid," Yoko growls.

"Back off Fox," I retort, sitting up quickly. I ignore the sharp sting of my stomach and I stand, snatching my knives from the ground. I feel Yoko's long fingers wrap around my shoulder and I flinch. I turn to see green goo on Yoko's face, covering a long red line. Kuronue has the same gunk on his arms. "I never asked for you to help me or fight my battles."

"You inconsiderate, unthankful bitch," Yoko yells, pushing me against a tree. I see Kuronue give me a look of pity, but he turns his back to me. The green slime is on his wings. Guilt pulses through my veins, fueling the anger my eyes kindled. Yoko slams up against me as I try to get away from him. "If you want to die so quickly, you will never save anyone," he lowly says. My stomach stings with the truth and his violent gestures. Darkness clusters the edges of my vision as I begin to topple over. Yoko's firm arms catch me, leaning me against the tree. "Kuronue, take Jak to the nearest hotel while I get her some clothes." I'm swept off my feet and exchanged from the fox to the bat. Yoko takes off after handing me my things with a careless toss and Kuronue takes flight. Before my fear of heights consumes me, I feel exhaustion pulling me into its embrace.


	5. Assassins & Bitterness

"Jak," I hear Kuronue whisper, his warm hands on my shoulder. My eyes flutter and blink, driving sleepiness from them. I sit up and Kuronue walks over to my clothes and tosses them at my feet. "We leave in about ten minutes Jak, you'll be wearing the next outfit for about three days," Kuronue informs and I arch my eyebrow. "It's time to make some money." I nod and grab a dark gray tank top and white shorts out of the bag. My fingers wrap around the roll of bandages and I excuse myself to the bathroom. I wrap my feet with bandages, then my palms and wrists, and chest. I glide on my shorts and tank top. My hair is wrestled up into a high ponytail before I reenter the bedroom area.

"Jak, here." I catch a belt that Yoko had thrown at me. "It's for your knives." With a nod, I fasten it around my hips and equip it with my knives. Chills shoot down my back. The feeling of someone staring at me makes me look up at Yoko. He's studying me, more so my face. I shoot him a quirked eyebrow and he closes the distance between us. "I trust you're going to love this mission." His fingers wrap around my jaw and he steals a kiss. As he retreats from me, I can't help by feel the tingle his lips are starting to provide. I shake it off and scold myself. _He bought me for sex, not for love_. I blink, snapping my head up. Why did I just say the "_L_" word? Shaking the thought out of my head, I collect my things and sit on the bed, watching Yoko unwrap Kuronue's wings. He takes off the last bandage and he turns to me. "Ready to go Jak?"

"Born ready," I reply. Yoko and Kuronue lead out the door, locking it behind me. We get outside and the sun is setting, the bright and lively colors mingling with one another. "Where are we going?" I inquire, only to get silence as an answer. Yoko and Kuronue start to run ahead and I follow closely. We run until the moon is high in the night sky, then the two demons come to a stop. My hands are on my knees as I catch my breath, my chest raising and falling quickly. With a glance, I see that neither Yoko nor Kuronue are winded. Silently, I compose myself not wanting to seem weak. Looking around for the first time in a while, I see the outskirts of a town, something very tall in the distance. My memory tickles with familiarity. In my peripheral, Yoko is staring at me, his eyes studious again. I walk ahead of them, my eyes squinting. The moon frees itself away from the clouds and my heart stops. We're at the village I grew up in. My fists clench and my walking turns to jogging, to sprinting. My father's face flashes behind my eyes as they water up. I hear Yoko call my name, then his arm around my waist, catching me.

"Jak," he growls as I struggle against him. He pins me to the ground and I struggle, hate stinging my heart. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him. "If you run in there, you'll be killed, just like your parents." I stop struggling. "We're here to steal and to leave. Nothing else. Now dry your eyes and get composed." He stands and walks away, but I stay still, the sky above me starless and dark. Silently, I wipe my eyes and stand. Yoko and Kuronue lead me to the south end of the village towards the center.

* * *

><p>It was a good half hour of slinking in the shadows before we were at the nostalgic garden. Yoko falls back to me and grabs my hand, his eyes bright with adrenaline. "Stay close and stay low." I nod with my eyes forward. "Do you remember how to get to the vault?" I nod again. He squeezes my hand and says, "Lead us to it." Sneaking and creeping, I near the garden exit of the castle. Yoko and Kuronue follow closely, still one with the shadows. Quickly, I open and shut the door behind us, then tiptoe down the hallway. As soon as voices enter the hallway, we hide in the shadows and hold our breaths. They pass and we continue to the heart of the lower floor. Judging by the lack of patrol, we were either between shifts or the king and prince have gotten even stupider. Taking a deep breath, I slink to the door of the vault, the voices and torches gone.<p>

Yoko starts to mix a concoction of herb and he pours the fluid over the door. It slowly starts to erode, the bubbling spreading and splashing. I jump through while the hole is still small, and then I motion the guys into the guard-less room. This room was not new to me: I had used the prince's affection to gain access and resources all over the castle. Looking around the stone, cold room, I see chest after chest, all of their insides surely shimmering and bright. Yoko, Kuronue and I stuff the bag that we had brought as if kids in a candy store free of charge. "Jak," Yoko whispers, his fingers around my arm once again. Tearing my eyes from the rubies in my hand, I see his animated eyes. He steals a passionate kiss and smiles. "Good job tonight." I shoot him a cocky smirk and pat his cheek as a thank you. He turns around and my smile fades. I could not get my father and mother off my mind. This is the first time I've been in the village for a few months, and not before tonight have I felt as close to my parents. I flip the rubies in my hands, my decision final.

"Yoko, I'm going to go scout ahead for an escape route."

"Already?" His voice was wary, uncertain.

"Yeah, I just want to see if the old roads are still around. They'll take us through the night bazaar and we can flee without being seen." My father's shop was at the corner of the bazaar. His eyes, shining with uncertainty, squint at my suggestion. My stare is unfaltering.

"Go ahead," he finally orders and without a missed beat, I am practically running out of the castle. The familiar background blurs as I sprint to the night bazaar, the light buzz of buyers like crickets in the meadow. I blend into the crowd, my eyes searching for an open lot. I doubt the prince or king would have issued another shop to be built from the shame of being screwed over by a blacksmith's daughter. The dark debris and rumble of my father's shop is harsh against the stone and wooden huts around the town center. I look around, surveying the area as I sneak into the broken walls of the hut. All the memories of the weapons I had helped crafts burnt in my mind. The scars of each mistake sting as soon as my eyes found the fire pit.

"Oh Jaklyn," a smooth voice sings and I whip around, my hands on my daggers. I snarl at the figure in front of me. Prince Nicholai, in all his dog demon glory, stands behind the main column that had held the rafters. I draw one of my knives and stand, my sneer trying to burn through his smirk. "Oh sweet darling-"

"Don't, call me that," I growl. He steps forward as I back into the pit. He laughs and holds out his hand.

"Where are you going to go Jaklyn? I have you surrounded." Several guards come out of the shadows and rubble. Seven guards and the Prince surround me. I stare up at the sky, looking for advice from the heavens. I turn and jump over the walls, the sound of footsteps and drops close behind me. I run towards the night bazaar, hoping to get to the opposite side and escape through the woods beside the village. I hear shouts of halting and shoves of impatience behind me, though I dare not to look over my shoulder. Alleys whizz by until I slip down a familiar one I used to play in. I toss over the empty stands and baskets behind me, buying more time. With the forest within a fifty foot dash, I peek over my shoulder to see three of the pursuers close, and the remaining assassins not too far behind them. I see the four in the back break into pairs and separate before I turn forward to maneuver through dense brush and thick trunks. The sounds of knives and shuriken pierce my ears while I feel flames licking at my feet. I curse at my horrible luck and twirl around throwing the knife at one of the assassins. It only skims his cheek, but catches the one behind him center in the forehead. He falls with a thud, and I circle around to grab my knife and his shuriken. I and the two remaining mercenaries stare at each other, my teeth knotted with a snarl.

"The prince demanded that you be returned alive, but he said nothing about being beaten," one laughs, then they charge at me, curving their path to flank me. I take a deep breath and jump backwards as the flames and knives fly at me. I wait for the fire demon to come close before I attack him. Hand-to-hand combat came naturally to me, but this assassin was obviously trained in the art. He used his element to occupy each punch or palm thrust he laid on me. I back away from the other pursuer, keeping him in my peripheral. He throws a knife and I switch, leading the fire demon into the route of the knife. It pierces him square in the shoulder and I punch him hard on the jaw. As he doubles down I stab him in the stomach, jabbing and twisting. As he coughs up some blood I thrash the knife sideways, the demon falling aside.

I pull out the knives in the fallen demon and attack the last demon of the group. He pulls out two sais and I hold tightly onto the knives. We clash metal and fly back from another. "You will not kill me with such ease child," he hisses and throws down a smoke bomb. I shield my eyes and run out of the smoke, squinting to see around me. I see something fly at me and jump aside. Intent of finding the demon, I do not notice the hissing noise as I sneak away from it. The explosion from the bomb knocks me forward and before I can catch myself, my face collides with the dirt. A sharp pain is at my neck and pressure is pushing me to the ground. Pulling on my hair, he gets me to my feet, my hands twisted and taut behind my back. He pulls my back close to his chest and he smells my hair. "The dear prince can keep his treasures, sometime tells me you are worth so much more," he whispers as his eyes study my profile and snarl. I thrash against him only to gain a get twist of the arm. "Walk princess," he orders and pushes me into the forest more. I walk around the fleeting smoke of his bomb, struggling with each step.

Seeing a tree en route, I try to rush even more to escape. As soon as we pass the tree, I stop and turn on my heel, smashing his arm and head against it. His grip on me ends and I put a dagger to his throat. Before I can slice it, he throws a star into my stomach. Once he falls over, I put my hand to the shuriken, dreading the next minute. With a sharp pluck, the shuriken is on the ground as my blood oozes out of my stomach. I apply pressure and rest against the tree. My eyes begin to tear as I turn my head up. My breath is laborious and shaky, but I try to calm myself, knowing there were four other assassins waiting to strike. The prince is nowhere to be seen, though that is okay with me. I growl at the thought of him, all the memories of that night fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p>The sounds of muffled voices and footsteps near me after a few minutes, snapping me back to reality. I sneak into the brush, a dagger in my hand. I listen and wait for the footsteps to close in and pass me. I count to three and hop over the brush, my knife leading its way to kill. It's caught though, and before I have time to run, long fingers wrap around my arm and pull me towards them. I look up, immediately recognizing the smell of roses. Yoko takes the dagger from my hand, his eyes unsurprised.<p>

"Kuronue, leave us," is the only thing he says. Kuronue, without hesitating, leaves to scout the area. Yoko is staring down at me, his eyes dangerous. I go to snatch back my knife, but Yoko punches me across the face. This is followed by an upper cut, landing next to my stomach injury. I double over, the pain unbearable. "What were you thinking Jaklyn?" he yells, pushing me to the ground. I go to crawl away but he kicks me to my back, stepping on my inner shoulder. He bends over. His eyes pour into mine, disappointment and rage bitterly twirled in. "How dare you try to run away from me!"

"I wasn't running. I was paying respects to my family asshole!" I scream back, pushing with all my might. He stumbles back and I claw my way to my feet and start to run. I feel his hands catching my arms and I cry back "Just leave me alone Yoko!" Within a heartbeat, Yoko tackles me and we roll thrashing and scratching. He overpowers me and pins me down. "What do you want from me you stupid demon?" I bark as I struggle again. His nails dig deeper into my wrists and I cry out, laying still.

"I own you. I will chase you to the end of the world and into the next need be," he growls, his eyes threatening. I feel roots ravel around my wrists and my ankles as Yoko goes to stand above me. I growl again and fight the natural ties as Yoko turns his back to me. My eyes trace down his silhouette, curiosity overcoming me. When he turns around, his eyes are animalistic and alive. I groan and flick my head away from him. He climbs onto me, lying along me. His long fingers trace my jaw line, sending goose bumps down my neck.

"Don't touch me fox," I retort, masking the moan trying to escape. I snap my head away, but Yoko catches it. He kisses me hard, his hands trailing down my body slowly. His fingers trail across my stomach and I grimace and growl in pain. Yoko's hand leaves my body only to return a moment later with a cool fluid he massages into my stomach. It stings, but the numbing pain turns hot and soon it dissolves entirely.

"You're welcome," Yoko purrs as he kisses me hard, his hands on my hips scratching slightly. "Now for my thank you." I feel his hands on my chest, kneading it softly. I gasp and his tongue wrestles mine. His legs wrap around mine, pulling his pelvis to mine. I arch my back as one of Yoko's hands scratch down my ribs. That hand lands on my lower back and he begins to rock our bodies into each other. My nails dig into my palms as I resist the urge to react. I had begun to enjoy the feeling of his lips against mine and us rocking with another when a moan escapes my mouth. Yoko's lips pull into a smirk and he moves down my neck with bites and kisses. His hands trail down to my butt, which he squeezes hard causing my arch to deepen. He kisses my chest over my shirt, leaving nibbles across my nipples. I call out once, then again when he does the same to the other nipple. His hands massage my butt, then the back of my thighs. Our hips gyrate and grind against the others.

"Yoko stop," I whine as he continues to tease me. His eyebrow flicks up. "Stop it, we have to get out of her before the prince calls more assassins," I lie, trying to free myself from the increasingly enjoyable situation. I could not let Yoko get what he's been waiting for. I wouldn't give into him. The roots release me, but Yoko continues to lay on me.

"Kiss me and I'll let you up."

"Wasn't the last five minutes good enough for you?" I growl, growing impatient. He doesn't falter. I lean up and kiss him, my arms flying around his neck. I roll so I'm on top and give him a peck on the lips before I stand and walk away.


	6. Revenge & Freedom

I would have never guessed how much my freedom would weigh. Three full bags of gold coins worth a priceless value. And I only received a fourth of the share. I counted my entire share. Figuring out the value, I jump up from the balcony into the living room. Yoko's eager and amused eyes meet mine. "You did that on purpose!"

"What did he do this time Jak?" Kuronue asks from his position on the bed through the bedroom doors.

"He gave me part of the share that can either buy my freedom, or my friends out of that brothel!" I yell, pointing at the fox in front of me. I flick my eyes back to his.

"Oh my Jak. If looks could kill," he teases, his long fingers gliding along my chin. Swatting his hand away, I slap him across the face.

"You would've been dead a long time ago," I growl. A spin on my heel leads me to the balcony. I jump over the balcony, money bags in hand, and start towards the brothel on the opposite side of town. The walk was long and tiring. But, the look on Miss Ryo's face when I walk through the doors is priceless. "Old whore," I greet, poison on my lips as I sneer at her. "I'm here to free Haku, Jazz, and Mimi."

"My entire entertaining staff?" she yells. I nod with a wicked grin. Grabbing two pockets worth of money, I throw the rest of the money at her feet, the gold spilling like water out of a bucket.

"Invest in a toasty seat in Hell you bitch." With a clash of our shoulders, I pass her as I head back to my friends.

"How did you get this much money in less than five days?" Her voice is desperate and pathetic.

"I'm running with Yoko, what do you expect?" I barge into the room I used to call home, seeing Haku getting ready to walk into the tavern. "Haku, get out of those clothes," I call to her. Her face is surprised and relieved to see me again. "I just turned in enough money to free you, Mimi and Jazz. Ryo will be out of business within the week." I had never gotten a hug from Haku, but the way she charged at me with wide open arms and tears in her eyes, I couldn't really resist her. Mutters of _thank the gods _and_ thank you so much_ are only answered with a soft smile and small nod. "Go get your stuff ready while I go surprise the other girls." With the noise of shuffling behind me, I close the door and practically sprint to the next door. I throw open the door and scream for Mimi and Jazz. When they see me, they both attack me.

"Oh my God-"

"What are you doing here?"

"You two are free!" I shout and their embraces tighten and I am showered in thanks and kisses. Happy tears come to my eyes and they let go to go get their things. I and the other girls walk out of the brothel and we give it a giant middle finger as we practically drown out the sad memories with laughter.

"Where are we to go now Jakjak?" Nami asks me, her arm around my waist tugging at me.

"Yoko and Kuronue are at the hotel on the other side of town. I'm going to set you three up with a month's worth of rent and you guys can pull together for food and start looking for jobs," I offer and the girls stare at me.

"Jak, how did you get all that money?" Haku asks, but I give her no reply. My eyes are set forward, not looking back.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you guys are free as eagles now," I reassure with a smile, bright and happy. After a long walk, I throw the pockets of money to the inn keep and set up a month's worth of rent for the girls. "It's on the third floor. I'll be right up," I state as they walk up the extra flight of steps. They give me no questions and as they vanish I walk into the hotel room.

"Back so soon dear?" Yoko asks, his voice bemused and annoyed. I roll my eyes at his childishness; he was still bitter about the palm across the cheek.

"I'm still under your control Yoko, where was I supposed to go?" I snap back, my eyes harsh against his. The golden pools meet mine and he beckons me to him. I hesitate but his eyes are insistent.

"Are they upstairs?" he questions, his eyes very serious. He pulls me to his lap, though I don't struggle, very interested in the mystery behind his lips. I nod accordingly to his question, my hand idly on his chest, caressing it. His eyes harden and his jaw stiffens. I quirk my eyebrow, the silence and taut reaction making me excited. His long fingers grasp my chin while his other hand rests on my neck.

"You have three days. We leave first thing in the following morning for another mission, do you hear me?" I nod violently, my eyes brightening and I kiss him, throwing my arms around him. He pushes me back, his eyes still stern. I tilt my head, silently questioning the distant gesture. "If you run, I will find you. I swear on your life I will." I stifle a shiver, his voice deep with the dark promise. He kisses me firmly, and then motions me to go. With a slap on the ass, Yoko sends me up to join my girls upstairs. I burst into the room and fling myself on the bed where all the girls were sitting, awaiting their fourth wheel.

"Is the infamous Yoko really downstairs?" Jazz asks, her eyes bright with smiles.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that silly fox. I have the next three days with you three!" I feel the soft heat of blush reach my cheeks at the mention of his name.

"Wait," Nami starts, her eyes confused. "Did you pay off your debt to him?" I freeze, trying to come up with an excuse for them.

"Oh my God, Jak, why didn't you buy your freedom first?" Jazz yells upset. I roll my eyes at the motherly pair.

"Jazz, Mimi, its fine. Another mission like the last and I'll be able to leave."

"But will you?" Haku questions, her voice low. I stare at her, the seemingly obvious answer bitter on my tongue. I wave off her inquiry with a liar of a smile.

"Let's order some dinner shall we? I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>"Will you be here in the morning Jakjak?" Nami whispers, her head propped on her hand as she lies beside me.<p>

"Probably not, no," I grudgingly reply as I stare out the window. The three days of my vacation from Yoko were over in twelve hours. Her face falls slightly. Jazz and Haku had fallen asleep in the opposite bed. "When I come back into town, you three will be the first to know, don't worry," I offer, my smile reassuring.

"Good night Jakjak, thank you for everything." With a tousle of sheets and a twist, Nami turns her back to me ready for sleep. I stare out the window, my arms acting as a pillow for my head. Haku's question _"But will you?" _is still ringing in my head. I couldn't bring myself to say yes then, and I still couldn't admit it, even to just myself. I toss angrily, tearing my eyes from the window. _Why am I stuck? Why do I feel stuck?_ I growl under my breath and effortlessly stand, crossing the room to the balcony window. _Yoko has done nothing but complicate my life with thievery and near-death_. I put my hand to the scar on my stomach from the night of the robbery, reassuring these thoughts. But, the angel on my shoulder knows else wise. _He had freed me from Ryo, given me income, saved my life several times, and now I owed the three girls' freedoms to him. What does that have to do with me not wanting to leave him? The thought of love was the farthest thing from my mind when he had asked for my company at the tavern bar. Now it didn't have a bad ring to it._

I shake my head.

_Really Jak? Love? You are thankful for a series of things, and you're suddenly in love with the man that now owns your life and freedom? No. I'm not in love with Yoko Kurama. I could run away if I wanted to. Right now._ I grip the bar of the balcony, as if to test myself. _Gripping the bar and running away are two completely different things Jak, and you know that._ I swat the thoughts from my head, done with the downward spiral of an argument I'm losing. The cool night breeze tries to clear my head of the fog, but the haze is still thick when I close the balcony doors and crawl back into bed. It was pointless, arguing with yourself when you had a valid point. Sleep came violently and without dreams, but maybe that was for the best.


	7. Unwanted Lust

The first peek of sunlight stings my eyes and a groan, not wanting to get up. I trudge through the hotel room, looking sadly behind me to the three sleeping women. With a sigh, I close the door behind me. It feels like I'm walking to my execution as I descend the stairs. _Behind that door was the electrical chair_. I knock lightly on the door of Yoko's room, entering immediately after. I refuse to look at Yoko, last's night thoughts still fresh in my mind. Instead, I go to the bathroom through the bedroom, tiptoeing pass the slumbering Kuronue. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. My hair is a mess. I comb it down the unruly bed head and gargle some mouth wash. I look out the window, admiring the sunrise. Bright oranges and reds ambush the vanishing blues. It wouldn't be long until Yoko would wake up and drag me out on another heist. But, after the sum of money I had collected the last time, I couldn't really complain.

I wander back out to the living room, seeing Yoko on the bed there. My eyes trace over his sharp features: shape nose and cheek bones. It was incredibly attractive. I creep closer to him, sitting gently on the edge of the bed. He grumbles and shifts slightly. The breath that had caught in my throat slowly eases out of my nose and I relax again. His long fingers clutch the pillow beneath the long mane of grey hair. He isn't wearing his usual shirt, so his toned torso is practically staring at me. His chest is chiseled, like a stone statute of a god. His arms are lean and the lines defining his muscles are deep and shallow in all the right places. I gulp softly, feeling my heart rate skip and jump.

"Like what you see?" My eyes snap to Yoko's; he is peering through drowsiness at me. I snap my eyes away from him, twisting my body. He leans up and his fingers are instantly in my hair, massaging my scalp. Chills trickle down my spine and goose bumps stand at attention along my shoulders. "We leave in ten minutes Jak, I have five minutes to play with you yet." He purposefully drags his nails softly along my neck and shoulders. I shiver, but swat at his hand. The thought of enjoying his rough housing is not acceptable to me. He isn't allowed to win this one. Stubbornly, I cross my arms and twist even farther away from him. A rough tug pulls me down to the bed and Yoko is instantly hovering over me. Grunting and pushing, I try to pry him off of me. "All you have to do is answer my question Jak."

"No I didn't!"

"Liar." My grumbles of retort are drowned out with his vicious kisses. He is already pressing against me; I can feel his chilled chest through my shirt. His fingers are in my hair, caressing and petting my scalp and ears. I forget to breathe, my eyes rolling back in pleasure. I shake, trying to free myself from the spell that he must have over me. It was just like him and I after the attack of the last heist. A part of me yearns for that passion, mutual backs off, but he still lingers over me, his eyes pouring into mine. Lust and curiosity shine brightest in the golden pools. "You know you want me to kiss you again." I bite my lip to keep the rebellious affirmative.

"Don't make me gag," I cruelly remark, only to get a slight growl. He takes a fistful of my hair and yanks. "You bitch!" I yell, punching him in the jaw. His hand releases my hair and I grin in victory. He returns the smile and pins my hands above my head, resuming where he left off. I wiggle under him, trying to free myself. His lips are on my neck, slowly approaching my collar bone.

"I made you moan once, I will do it again," he promises, his statement mumbled with my skin. He drags his sharp canines down my neck and I arch my back slightly, inhale sharply. He maneuvers my wrists into one hand and trails his fingers down my arm and over my chest, ending on my ribs. His hand wanders under my shirt, caressing my hips and modest curves. It doesn't take long for Yoko I have his hand on my butt and I force my hips into his abs, trying to escape his grasp. I didn't want to give in, not again.

I am thankful for the knock at the door. Ferociously, Yoko growls; he points his finger at me telling me to stay where I am, then stands to answer the door. I take a deep breath, not even caring to hear about the doorman's message. I tug at the bottom of my shirt and curl into a ball, facing away from Yoko. The door clicks and Yoko walks to the bedroom. "Kuronue," he calls in, only to get a groan and the shift of the blankets. "There is a man in the lobby for you." I hear a mumbled "okay", and Yoko closes the door. I can feel his eyes on me. He sits beside me and a dare a glance back at him. His eyes tired again. Something leaks into my veins and I find myself frowning. "What is that face for?" I look away quickly, my eyes widening.

"Is it just going to be you and me for the mission?" I reply, changing the subject. He lies on his back next to me and I turn towards him. I can feel the cool air around him; I fight the urge to crawl under the sheets to escape the cold. He gives me a sidelong glance, then looks forward once again. He puts his arms behind his head, like a pillow and cracks his neck.

"Yes, but it won't be terribly difficult," he states coolly. After a minute of silence, his hand find my shoulders. With a tug, he pulls me; my face plants into his smooth chest. "Think of it as a vacation from interruptions," he growls lustfully. I push him away and stand with a roll of my eyes. I can hear Yoko's soft laugh and I smile slightly. Kuronue enters the room, his hat and pendulum intact. "We'll only be a few days Kuronue. Mind waiting around here for a day or two? There are a few girls upstairs if you get lonely," Yoko jokes, winking at his companion. I backhand his arm and glare at him. He doesn't even look at me.

"Don't worry Jak," Kuronue begins. "I will find entertain else wise." Kuronue sends Yoko and me a wave goodbye and closes the door behind him. I turn to Yoko, his eyes already on me. The usually lust aren't in his eyes, but instead his face is lit up like a child with a new toy.

"Let's go Jak. There isn't a moment of daylight to lose."

My feet are aching and my lungs are burning; Yoko and I have been running for over seven hours now. He had gone around town, asking clients and trusted friends about our next target, gaining addition information. After that, he had deposited our money with a trusted friend, keeping enough to get him and me lunch. But now, I could really go for another meal; my lgs are shaking and I feel lightheaded. _Yoko has the upper hand of being a demon_, I growl to myself. Distance is just a number to him. But, to a human like me, every step brings me closer to my last, each breath taken from my mortality.

The sun is beginning to set when Yoko stops and glances back at me. I had toughed through it, but now my hands are on my knees and I'm doubled over, becoming drunk on oxygen. The sound of him coming closer is evident to my ears, but I make no attempt to look up to him. I'm afraid to. The words have been bouncing around in my head as I ran; I was hoping they'd fill the void of conversation. But, they are instead intensifying it.

"We got here earlier than I was expecting," he says smoothly, his breathing not slightly labored. I lay in the field, sprawling out as exhaustion plows into me. I immediately feel better in the cool grass and out of the sun. "Your feet are bleeding Jak," Yoko points out as he watches me. I don't respond, scared to say anything. The tension in my chest tightens whenever I even think about talking to Yoko. After knowing I'd be alone with him for the next first days, I couldn't get him out of my mind. "Jak!" Yoko practically yells. I jump up, my eyes darting around us, looking for attackers. Without a sign of danger, I snap my eyes to him; my eyebrows are pinched together. "You were starting to zone out. We need to be on our toes out here."

"And you shouted why?" Bitterness is thick in my voice, though I hadn't meant for it to be there at all. Yoko scowls, but turns around. Both of us share a sigh. I stretch my back and look at my feet finally. Yep, definitely bleeding. I had taken off my shoes because they are best for walking, but endurance running. Yoko waves off my comment and continues to talk to himself out loud.

"I'll have to buy you appropriate shoes in town," Yoko offers, though he's still upset. I look up with him, skeptical. I shrug my shoulders. _He does need a partner for this, it would make sense for him to watch his own back_. I snarl at my rationalization; a usually sign of my self-doubt. I roll onto my feet with a grimace and a flinch, but I stand evenly. I mutter thank. "What did you say?" Yoko asks, his tone stitched with mockery. I roll my eyes viciously and put my hand on my hip.

"And I used to ask myself why you didn't have a mate yet," I bitterly snap. His bi-polarity is really starting to bug me. As I had reasoned earlier, might as well give him a taste of his own medicine. He glares at me, his arms crossed. The smile that had been directed at me is now gone, replaced with a scowl. A shiver of fear rattles my bones, but I refuse to stand down.

"Sorry to disappoint Jaklyn."

"Just be quiet fox. You're just upset I'm _this_ close to being free." Yoko is in my face within the next moment. His long fingers are wrapped around my chin, pulling me forward, into his dangerous eyes. I look away from his eyes for a moment, the closeness of this anger intimidating with his golden orbs. He wraps his nimble hand around my arm, as insurance that I would not back away from him.

"What has gotten your panties in a bunch girl?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the one with the stick up his ass!" I scream. The only physical response I get is a slap across the face. I recoil from his hit with tears in my eyes, the sharp sting guiding the tears. I search his eyes for remorse, but find none.

"I'm not sure where this bitchiness is coming from, but you can either stop or I will make you," he growls, his nails digging into my triceps with every word. I suppress the whimper and meet his gaze, foolishly unafraid. He pushes me away, turning on his heel. "Come," he barks. "We might as well continue on since you didn't appreciate me stopping for you." I freeze and stare at Yoko's fleeting form. He said we were early, ahead of schedule. He stopped for me. I wiggle my sore toes and look down at the earth under them. With a sigh, I follow him; the silence didn't seem so beneficial now.


	8. The Owl Dance

"Jak, this is Tomo," Yoko introduces nonchalantly. I bow in front of the tall owl demon, his large brown eyes squinted in a smile. His dark maroon blacksmith apron is dark against the light brown and tan feathers quilting his body. His round face looks soft and friendly, and I smile back at him.

"This is my wife Luna and my daughter Melody," Tomo says as he point accordingly. Luna is a white barn owl with the traditional burnt brown edges around her face. Her bright golden eyes radiate happiness as she coaxes Melody closer to me. I kneel down to her and smile at the sky owlet. Her down feathers are still a dull gray, but the crisp tan around her face makes her blue eyes jump at me. I flash a smile at her and she coos and looks away shyly. "Luna dear, can you go fix up Jak's feet? The run must've been harsh for her." I bashfully bow then Luna and Melody lead me to the bathroom adjacent to the spacious living room. Luna cleans and dresses my feet with soft cotton, then hands me slippers. We talk about the house; all of the walls are made from oak and designed to look as natural as possible. Luna and Tomo have been living here for ten years. He had just become the head blacksmith of the town. Luna also didn't seem to mind us being here. But, she dreaded the day that they'd have to flee town if they were found out. Tomo has been Yoko's foot into the town for months now, but only because he owed Yoko's his life.

"Tomo is a demon of pride and honor. He would give up everything to pay back Yoko." Her voice is soft with reflection, Melody tucked behind her legs. Luna smiles down at her daughter. "Melody here is home schooled, so it's not often she sees someone new, you'll have to excuse her shyness." Luna pats Melody's back gently. "Go on Melody, go play with her. I have to go make dinner." Her mother pushes her closer to me and I hold out my hand. Soft feathers caress my hand and her beak curves gleefully. She tugs my hand lightly; she wastes no time taking me to her room. I glance back at Yoko, but his eyes are not on me. I sigh inwardly; after my little outburst in the field, we haven't looked or breathed in each other's direction.

"Jaki," Melody's sweet voice whispers like the breeze through the branches in a wintry tree. I raise my eyebrow to tell her to continue. She imitates the gesture, but fixes her composure quickly. I can't help but smile softly at the cute owlet. "What are you doing here with daddy's friend?"

"To be quite honest, I don't know Melody," I admit sheepishly, rolling to my butt as I sit with the small daughter. She pours me an imaginary cup of coffee and she hands me the empty pink cup.

"Do you like him Jaki?" she ask innocently, the cup around her beak. I freeze, my eyes wide at the directness. I pretend to take an imaginary drink and set the cup down on the small table. My fingers linger on the laced linen cloth used as a tablecloth. I meet Melody's persistent gaze and I smile softly. I beckon her closer to be with my finger and I cup my hands around my mouth.

"This is just between you and me," I reiterate. "But I think I do." Melody coos with cheerfulness and the feathers on her shoulder and chest puff as her body rattles with another coo. I laugh softly at her as I flatten the ruffling. We talk idly about the stories she'd read about adventures and romance and I laugh softly as she imitates the voices her mother acted out. Melody starts to dance around the room, trying to teach me the steps in a dance her father had taught her.

"Left foot forward, step three times," she instructs and I mimic her perfected movements. "No Jaki, like this," she says as I make the wrong move. My feet are aching, but I don't have the heart to tell her that. I smile softly, hiding the cringe, but slowly the pain dulls as we rock back on feet rhythmically. She tells me where the claps and hoots are and shortly, her and I are dancing gracefully together. She begins to sing the song in a foreign owl tongue. Without missing a beat, I clap the beats. I close my eyes and let the music and dance come naturally to me. Back home, festivities were always the highlight of every season. Music and dancing filled each street of the bazaar. I would sneak out every night to partake in the fun.

A nostalgic smile spreads across my lips. The music flows through my ears and guides my feet and hands freely. I start to hum the melody of the owlet's song. The tone in Melody's voice signals the end of the song is near and I change the routine of my steps accordingly. Melody's voice coos with approval and I smile blindly at her.

After a minute, her song ends and I open my eyes with a smile, until I see Yoko leaning against the framework of Melody's door. I abruptly throw my arms down and look past Melody to the wall behind her. She coos happily and bumps me closer to Yoko. I tumble forward slightly, my body still tilted away from Yoko. Melody scoots between us as she leaves the room, her eyes bright with delight. Silence is thick between us. I glance at his hands to see black shoes that match the style of his. Those must be the shoes he offered to buy.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask stiffly, my hand resting on my opposite elbow, my thumb caressing my bicep.

"Don't worry about it," he quietly answers, his voice thin in the quiet room. "How are your feet anyways? By the way you were dancing, I would say they don't hurt too much," he offers, motioning to where I was standing next to Melody. I look away again, my face hot with embarrassment. When I don't say anything, Yoko steps towards me and with his free hand lifts my chin so I look into his eyes. His eyes demand a response, so I take a long breath.

"They're past the point of hurting," I answer honestly. He snickers, but hands me the soft, thick shoes.

"Since I'm feeling generous, we'll leave for the palace tomorrow night instead of tonight."

"Thank you," I state loud enough for him to hear me. Yoko doesn't meet my gaze, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Dinner's ready, let's go eat." I silently fall behind Yoko and as soon as I leave the room, my nose is ambushed with the warm smell of stew; my stomach tosses in eagerness and I hear Yoko's sweet chuckle.

I lean back in the oak chair, my stomach bloated from the delicious juices that were in my bowl. I dab the last bite of my bread into the bowl to get the rest of the stew then pop it into my mouth. The owl family is doing the same, Yoko still working on his bowl. I run my fingers through my hair and feel it cascade down my back as I watch Yoko's handsome face stare pensively into his bowl, as if the answer to all of his questions were floating with the carrots and potato slices. Melody and I stand and take Tomo's and Luna's bowls and tableware. We wash and dry the bowls when I smell flowers around me. With a glance over my shoulder, my world is white and I see Yoko's lips curved into a smirk. I take the bowl and dip it into the soapy water, running it over with my hand cloth and then pass it to Melody. She rinses away the bubbles and she places the last of the dishes on the towel spread across the counter. I pat her head and she coos happiness.

"Melody, go get ready for bed, I'll come read to you in a few minutes," her mother calls across the room, entering the open living room. Melody hops off the stool she had been standing on and gallops to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. With a smile on my face, I watch as the light beams from under the door and I hear the water rush from the sink.

"You like Melody, I take it," Yoko notes, still standing in front of me.

"She's adorable, how could I not?" I reply contently. I glance up at his eyes and see the bright yellow staring into mine. I shoot him a smile and wiggle my toes in my shoes. "Thank you again," I say, nodding at our feet.

"Whatever had you upset in the field certainly did not follow you into his house," he teases, but I shoot him a wary glance.

"Unlike you, my steps are counted," I retort with my arms crossed. Yoko leans in closer to me, his hand on my hip. I'm engulfed in the scent of a garden and the heat of a burning sun. My eyes flutter as if I had just woken up from a heavy sleep. My hand finds Yoko's chest, as I try to steady myself. I had only avoided Yoko for half a day, and already his aura has become intoxicating again. I hear the door creak open near us, but Yoko doesn't pull back. "Good night Melody," I shout out to her, and I smile as I hear the content coo back and the clicking of her feet skip. Another door creaks and I can feel Yoko draw closer to me.

"Come with me Jak," he says, his hand tight on my waist. We walk together, though I'm still trying to clear my head. I hear another door open and close. When Yoko leaves my side for a second, my senses come to and I can see a fluffy bed in front of me. Hazily, I glance around to see oak furniture, such as a dresser, end tables, a desk, and a chest at the foot of the bed. Yoko is standing at the dresser and throws me a long shirt much like his white tunic. He throws me sparring pants, then clicks the dresser closed. "Put those on." I eye him carefully, but turn around, undressing without hesitation. Without any comments, I undress and dress quickly.

"What're these for?" I ask as I collect my clothes in a pile. I set them on the chest at the foot of the bed as Yoko walks over to me. His long hands find my neck and hip and his nails scratch my delicate skin. The intoxication returns but I regain control.

"Get into bed," he orders. I gawk at him, but I see no other emotions in his eyes except for lust. I groan and roll my head out of his touch. His hand only catches my arm roughly. "That didn't invite attitude Jak."

"I'm tired Yoko. Unlike you, I don't run off an infinite amount of energy. I'm human remember?" I whine as I close the distance between us. The closer I get to him, the less my arm is twisted in his hand.

"I'm perfectly aware at how human you are," he purrs excitedly as his lips crash into mine. His free arm wraps around my waist, our bodies pressed against each others. My hands are on his chest, not pushing him away as they were before. I curse my affection for the lust-powered fox and how magical his kisses feel after a long day without them.


	9. Taking Chances

"Stop fighting it Jak," he growls hungrily as he pins my hands above my head. I wriggle under his weight, my hips pinned under his. I arch my back to try and shake him, but he slacks his hips and rolls with mine, like a boat on the stormy sea. My eyes shut as he leans down, his mouth aiming for my neck. I thrash my head, scared of the pleasure it would bring. I didn't want to let Yoko in my head. Every inch of his skin on mine makes heat spiral to the pit of my stomach. It shouldn't be like this.

His lips find mine as another breath of pleasure escapes me. As his thin but soft lips capture mine, his body slowly rocks against me. As much as I try to restrain the bucking of my hips, I flinch towards Yoko. An amused smile stretches across his lips as we kiss.

"Let go of me Yoko," I scoff, pulling my lips from his. He strengthens his grip on my wrists and hardens his gyrating. I scowl as a groan leaves my chest in a rumbling hurry. As if he had proven his point, he returns to the intensity before my demand. He starts to loosen his grip on my wrists more when his smoldering ember eyes capture mine.

"If you move your hands, I won't be so generous," he threatens and I nod warily, knowing how serious he is. Slowly, as if to test me, he trails his nails down my wrist and forearm. Despite the innate impulse to push him away, I slack the tension in my arms, leaving them as they were. Victory burns with lust in his eyes as they trail down my clothed body. His nails dig into the fabric of the thin tunic, cutting through it, only to leave the static feel of Yoko's touch behind. Prickling goose bumps follow in his cold wake. My breaths even as I take his admiring to catch my sanity. Yoko's one arm grabs my left leg to lift it over his shoulder, bringing my hips closer to him. Unable to free my leg, I had no choice but enjoy his cold skin against my hot inner thigh. As he pushes up the bisected tunic, his lips find the low end of my ribs and trail down to the rim of the training pants. He bites down at the shallow of my hips and I gasp sharply. "Do you want me to do anything?" My eyes snap open and I use my arm to prop myself up. Yoko's head is resting on the junction of my hips and ribs. I quirk my eyebrow, the words I was trying to find running from me. His shit-eating grin widens. "Did I stutter?"

"No," I answer. The amusement spreads across his face like the sunlight in the morning.

"Well it's either we can do what you like," he starts, his fingers trailing down my thigh positions on his hips. A shiver curves down my spine as my eyes grow heavier with pleasure. "Or, we could do" -his nails dig slightly into the flesh behind my knee as his other hand massages dangerous close to my core - "what I want to do." Without hesitation, I scoop Yoko's hand away, wrapping my fingers around his. I pause momentarily. What _do_ I want Yoko to do? I knew in the pit of my stomach I should have felt disgusted with myself for ever considering it, but I bite my lower lip. A dark spark deepens the gold in his eyes and he slides up so he's hovering over me. "Don't keep me waiting Jak, I'm getting excited," he states, pressing his hips to mine. I blush. He was indeed getting excited. My lips part to speak, though the words were not following the gesture.

Frustration boils in my stomach as my eyebrows pinch. With my fingers laced with Yoko's, I pull our hands to my neck, leaving his there as I wrap my fingers around the loose tunic around his chest. His smirked lips await mine as we kiss again. I growl gently as he remains dormant against my lips. One of my hands massages his chest up to his neck, where I slowly start to trace my nails in small circles. I move my hands up tangling my hand into his hair. As soon as I reach the base of his tall white ear, his lips part with a throaty groan. I take the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. His body presses more against mine and finally his thumbs start to caress my neck and under my ear. Our tongues fight for dominance as the hand on his chest starts to travel down and around to Yoko's side. I slide up the tunic to scratch his sleek oblique muscles. "I should've told you to do this earlier."

"Don't ruin this fox," I growl between our kisses.

Knock knock.

Our eyes snap to the door. A silent moment passes as Yoko still lingering over me with his lips parted for breaths, just like mine. Another knock rings into the room and Yoko grunts as he leaves me in his bed. My hands slide down his body as he walks to the door; I glare at the door with heated dissatisfaction. Yoko opens the door as he shifts his weight to his one leg, his hand idly hiding his erection. I blush and look away.

"What Tomo?" Yoko's voice is a low roar, like a dwindling fire in the cooling fireplace. His body blocks Tomo's view into the room, for that I'm thankful. I'm sure my hot cheeks, unruly hair, and exposed skin would paint a very plain picture of what Tomo interrupted. The coo of the owl demon's voice is low and muttered. I don't strain to listen, trying to clear my head. My hands clench into a fist. Yet again, I have been toyed with by Yoko Kurama. He manipulated me into a situation that benefitted his personal gain _and_ humiliated me in the same token. The worst part is that I didn't mind it.

"Jaklyn." My eyes snap to the tall white fox as he stands by the door. Whatever Tomo had said made Yoko's eyes no longer bright with lust, but instead with the same mischievous glow that he had before leaving today. "Go find another tunic. Turns out we have other plans tonight." Disappointed, I crawl from bed and to the dresser.

This castle is taller than any of the ones I have seen before. The shadows against the highlights set from the high moon made it look perilous. I look around the castle, seeing garden after garden, with a burden field clustered with training equipment. I feel Yoko's cool hand on the small of my back and his eyes meet mine. They're bright and alive, and a part of me wishes that I could make him have that same look. Quickly, my eyes retract from his handsome face as my eyebrows furrow. I feel Yoko's lips against the junction of my jaw and neck; he nuzzles happily into the spot after the kisses; the feeling of his hot breath running down my tunic burns pleasantly.

"We're going to enter from the southeast side of the castle."

"Where the shadows are casted," I add, loving to see the smile cross his lips. He pulls me close again before he straightens and draws from me. With a sigh, I realize that it's time to be serious, or be killed. Wiggling my toes in the new shoes, I remind myself to thank the fox later. With the condition my feet are in from running here, I would've just been a hindrance if not for these heavenly shoes. From the corner of my eye, I see the towering white form advance to the castle and I fall into step with him.

From the size of this castle, I would've expected more than this poor excuse of a guard patrol. From the few minutes of us studying the guards, it's easy to guess that each personnel had a large chunk of the perimeter to patrol. All the better for Yoko and me to sneak into the homely shadows. It only takes a quick second for us to be in the castle, concealed by the stretching darkness. The only sources of light are the periodic chandelier, which we easily bypassed as we advanced to the heart of the castle. Security in here is just as lacking inside as outside. However, whenever I glance at Yoko though, his forehead is crinkled with concern and his eyes darting around us.

Without a hitch, we find ourselves in front of the room Yoko announces as the treasure room. I stand to look down the hallway as Yoko breaks open the door. Within the minute, we are inside the twinkling room. Yoko pulls out the bags from the identical one on his hip and we split up to gather the riches. Rare jewels and aged coins in one chest, ostentatious jewelry and eating ware in another. Without much thought, the invaluables find their way into my bag. When that one is full, I latch it around my waist, next to my knives. The new bag is soon eating up as many pretty things as I can find. My hand is the empty third bag as I glance over at my shoulder. My eyes widen as I see that Yoko is scowling. I follow my eyes to his gaze to see a single solider standing dumbfounded at the open door. Yoko launches forward, but not until after an piercing whistle sounds.

"We have to leave, now!" Yoko yells back to me. As I sprint towards the door, I spot the guard, a snake of crimson slipping from his mouth. His dying eyes meet mine and I quickly look away. Yoko is well ahead of me as I follow him quickly. The sound of boots plague the empty hallways and I can hear Yoko growling under his breath. He flies through the door we entered through and I hear disembodied grunts and screams. Without glancing at the dying men, I follow Yoko faithfully. "We're going to find Tomo and his family, then we are leaving. Do _**not**_ fall behind Jaklyn," he yells over his shoulder. The look in his eyes sends a burst of adrenaline through my body and my feet aren't as sore anymore.

We're weaving through the empty streets of the city, avoiding the shouts of the city guards. My heart is pounding in my chest, but I don't feel tired yet. The static of adrenaline is sweet and uplifting as we dart from block to block closer to the owl demons' home. I remember what Luna had said about dreading the day they would have to leave it all behind. Instead of the guilt I expected, the hot feeling of dity fills my chest as we run. What feels like five minutes pass before I spot the tall brown owl standing in an alleyway. "Tomo, what are you doing out here?" Yoko's breath is somewhat labored, but not as strenuous as mine. Luna is standing beside Tomo, her face cringing with sadness.

"The guards beat you here my friend." His voice is slow and precise. That's when I notice that Melody isn't here, holding my hand. Without thinking, I twist my body around and dart out of the alley. "Miss Jak!"

"Yoko, meet me in the field where we stopped at sunset!" I yell back. My eyes catch his; anger is hot in his smoldering eyes. With a gulp, I turn forward and hold back the shiver. My legs bring me into the house, the door having been forced open. My fingers wrap around my knives as I sneak into the open living room. All of the furniture has been tossed and every door in similar condition as the front door. There are low voices in the back of the house, and I lower my stance. Scaling the wall, I end up outside of Melody's room, where the voices are loudest and clear.

"I won't ask again owlet! Where are your parents?"

"I'll never tell you!" Melody squeaks as a loud thud thunders through the room. With gritted teeth, I step into the room, launching a knife into the back of each guard's leg. They sputter forward with yells of pain. As I close the distance, I spot Melody on the ground, her body shaking as she pushes herself to her feet. With a punch across the face, each guard is out and I clean off my knives on my training pants. I pick up Melody in my arms, careful not to hurt her. "Jaki!" she hoots as her eyes light up. Her wings encase me and I pet her ruffled feathers down.

"We're going Melody," I say as I walk back out of the room. The beats of footsteps echo through the house as two more guards come through the door. They freeze when they see me, but still draw their weapons. I set Melody carefully down beside me as I get into a lowered fighting stance. They charge me and I kick forward a chair. The one guard is taken out while the other jumps over it. His arms are drawn back and I push Melody aside as he crumples in front of us. He drives his sword forwards, but I knock my knife against the sharp blade. My hand slides down the blade, my knife catching on the cross-guard. With the pommel of my knife, I stab the guard in his jugular.

As gargles escape his throat, he falls back. I kick the sword under the fallen chairs as the other guard rises. He pulls up his cross bow, the smirk on his lips making me freeze. With a flick of my wrist, a knife flies towards the guard. He gracefully dodges it, but I land a punch on his neck, my knuckles scraping against the metal of his helmet. I step back and charge forward again with a knife in my hand. He blocks with the stave, sending me to the side. I hear the arrow zip behind me and thunk into the wall. A shaky breath rakes through me, my hands trembling. I stand tall, the crossbow still pointing towards me. A cold chuckle leaves the man as he cracks his neck.

Suddenly, I see a gray blur fly over the soldier's head, casting the helmet down over his eyes. He pulls the trigger, but his aim had already lowered to the floor. I dash forward and stab the man through the shoulder. The crossbow comes to a fulfilling clatter to the floor and I kick the man into the wall. He slumps, blood spilling from his right shoulder. Hastily, I turn to the grinning owlet as she stands on the dinner table. I scoop her into my arms and dash out of the front door. Her wings flutter around my neck, her soft feathers relaxing my tense arms. We dash out of the city, the yells and shouts of rounded up men growing louder and louder.

It only takes about fifteen minutes of running before I find myself in the same clearing as earlier. My eyes dart around in search of the fox and owls. Melody's wing extends as if to point to the left side of the clearing and I follow her lead blindly. As I run closer, the silhouettes of two tall, round demons take shape and Melody flies the closing distance to her parents. With my hands on my knees, I hear the happy coos and hoots of the reunited family.

"Where's Yoko?" I ask, my eyes scanning for the white fox. They all fall silent. My eyes tear up to them, and Tomo stands before me, his feathers on my shoulder.

"While defending us, he got injured. I insisted he stay with us, but he ran ahead, drawing the aggressors away from us," Tomo calmly explains. I roll my head back in exasperation. I leave him for less than half an hour and he gets hurt. Fear starts to blur my vision, but I rub my eyes clear.

"I'm going after him. Are you going to be okay?" I ask, as I turn away from them. With the small owlet curled in Luna's arms, I couldn't help but sigh lightly. "Please tell me you will be."

"We have a safe house all set up outside of town. It'll only take an hour to get through if the air currents are right." I turn around, facing the moon in front of me. "Take care of Yoko for me Jaklyn." My shoulders tense, but I allow myself to relax. I nod, then begin to run forward. I look for clues of Yoko and the guards: seeing a trail of flattened grass, I take that path.

* * *

><p>I growl again as my tired legs get stuck on another root. Following small clues of recent pursuers such as blood and arrows, I have been chasing the trail for about an hour. The adrenaline from escaping the castle and saving Melody has long been out of my system and I could feel the dizziness settling behind my eyes. My knuckles burn lightly from where I punched the guard's helmet. Sweat beads down my cheek as I hop over another unnatural sized root, having looked as though it had twisted after someone. I know it's Yoko's doing and I continue forward. Another five minutes of walking, I find my first dead guard, a root spiking through his stomach. His eyes are dull, but the fresh scent of blood reaches me lips. I don't hesitate to pick up speed.<p>

A loud bang echoes into the night sky and I feel a slight tremor under my feet. Pressing to a tree, I glance around it to see a small clearing filling with smoke to my right. Without much thought, I dash towards the clearing, my knives back into my hands. Slowly, the clearing approaches and I stand behind the row of trees behind me. My eyes land on two guards, each bloodied, facing a rugged Yoko. My heart stops as I see the dangerous fire in his eyes. Vines and roots are around him, each defensive plant riddled with arrows and cuts. With my jaw set, I circle around behind the guards and slink into the small clearing behind them.

A knife flies and pierces the shoulder of the left guard. He screams in pain as he doubles over; I take that moment of surprise to run up with a knife in my hand. The second guard barely catches my hand and tosses me over his shoulder. With a cringe, my back smacks against the earth and all of the air in my lungs evaporate. Lightheaded, I spin to my feet and stand, my back to Yoko. My arms are shaking as I hold them up, only one knife in my hand now. I idly deflect the lazily thrown knife, picking it up slowly, my eyes set on the guards in front of me. The one I had hit with my knife is grabbing his shoulder, the bow still in his hand.

From the corner of my eyes, I spot a thick root shoot forward and I run with it, arching my path to flank the guards. The whizzing of vines pass me, providing more cover. I set my foot on one of the vines and take a deep breath. Kicking off of the vine, I fall with my knife set forward as I fall towards the archer. Throwing my foot back and twisting, I break through his defensive stance and my knife sinks deep into the nape of his neck. Without remorse, I turn to the second guard. He is being surrounded by flora and eventually, his head is covered. The vines and roots tighten under I hear several snaps. My stomach tosses, but I look away from the dead bodies. I instead look at Yoko. There is a cut on his face, across his temple, with many blood splatters across his tunic. It's hard to determine whose blood it is when I close the distance between him. There is a pooling of blood at his hip, his hand resting over it.

"Yoko," I whisper, resting my hand over the cut on his temple. I feel a hard fist crash down on my cheek before I can dodge it. I crumple to the ground, my knees already weak from the death and running. My eyes angrily flick up at Yoko's, but his eyes are stale, void. He kneels down to me, but I don't flinch as his fist plants another punch on my cheek. I collapse to my side with my arms sprawled out to catch me.

"Don't you _ever_ run away from me again." His voice sounds relieved and tired. He falls to one knee as I shoot up to catch his towering form. My arms snake around his waist as his arms ensnare my shoulders. "Was Melody alright?" he asks after a long moment. I nod into his shoulder, my hand pressed firmly against his bleeding wound. A relieved sigh escapes him as he leans back. "We need to get out of here, help me up." I do so without a word and wrap an arm around his waist. He points to the left of us and says "head that way, the wind to our backs." With a sigh, I summon the rest of my strength to put one foot in front of the other.


	10. Behind the Waterfall

I shakily walk with his weight against me, but soon we are back into the thick forest. Yoko, using his powers, makes a clear path before us. We are silent as I stumble through the forest, his body rigged in pain against my side and back. It only takes us about half an hour before I start to recognize the area. It's the cave from the night I first met Yoko Kurama. I hurry to the stream from the waterfall. I take the empty sack from my hip and tear it open and flat. It'll have to work for a bandage and wash cloth. I dab the cloth on Yoko's temple as I push the white grays of hair out of the way. His eyes cringe at the touch, but he says nothing.

"Take off your shirt," I order as I turn to ring out the water and blood in the river. I glance over my shoulder when I don't hear Yoko do anything. His eyebrow is quirked interestedly. I roll my eyes and slop down the makeshift washcloth. I run my hands under the white cloth and tug swiftly up, barely giving Yoko enough time to lift his arms. His chest quivers with amusement as my eyes trace over his defined chest and abs. I spot an irritated red area and tilt to see it better. I cringe as my eyes and on a clean cut above his hip. Dried blood is crusted around the gash, and my hands quickly find the damp washcloth. I press it firmly against the injury, only for Yoko to take a sharp intake. My eyes find and hold his gaze; it's filled with pain with a twang of thankfulness. "Lay down on your other side," I order as I take the bloodied cloth from his body. His hand reaches out and snatches mine, making my gaze flick back to his eyes.

"Are you alright Jaklyn?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Don't be snarky, answer me," he retorts and I flinch at the sudden fierceness in his voice.

"I'm fine. The only things that hurt are my knuckles and my cheek," I answer honestly as I weasel my hand out of his. Yoko falls silent, but lays down obediently. I guide the wet cloth back to his side and thoroughly clean the wound, pausing with the loud snarls and grunts from Yoko. With every new sound, I would squeeze his hand lightly and give him a small smile. Five minutes of winces pass when I finally put down the cloth. I sit heavily next to Yoko, my body weak again. My feet are pounding along with my head. I run my finger across Yoko's high cheeks and his eyes flutter open.

"All done?" he asks. I nod and he pushes himself up to sit next to me. His hand touches my hot cheek before he grips my jaw. He tilts my head, as if to examine the cheek he had punched and I wince when he caresses it. With a sigh, he goes to stand, motioning for me to stand with him. I wrap an arm around his waist as he directs me to help him behind the waterfall. Climbing the steep rocks wasn't hard by myself, but with Yoko's towering body pressing against me without notice, it is considerably harder. Without too much trouble though, we end up in the safety of the cave. I toss my bags of treasures to the floor, quickly followed by Yoko's share. Together, we both collapse to the cave floor. His arm is still around my shoulders as mine is still around his waist, dodging his injury. He carefully takes my face in his hand again, studying my left cheek.

"God, is there something interesting on my face?" I ask tiredly, trying to wiggle out of his fingers. They hold firm against my jaw, so I stop.

"I'm sorry." I suck in a breath and stare at the white fox. My eyebrows lift and my eyes widen at his apology.

"F-for what?" I ask, surprised.

"Hitting you like that," he answers smoothly. He looks as if he was going to finish that thought, but he stops himself beforehand. I sigh to myself, but nuzzle under Yoko's chin regardless.

"Don't apologize Yoko, to doesn't suit you," I joke as I hug his cold chest closer to me. I can feel his lips curved into a smile as he kisses the top of my head.

"Always proving to be difficult Jak."

"Only because it's what's good for you," I tease. A chuckle escapes him and I smile at the sound. His fingers caress my shoulder lightly and I lean back to take in his handsome face. His eyes sparkle in the dark and I can feel the air catch in my throat. I close my eyes as I cross the distance, my lips meeting his. Our arms both tighten against the other's body and I smile as he kisses me back. A warm wave of happiness washes over my body as my hand scratches his back lightly. Yoko's touch is much gentler than before, almost sweet. When we stop kissing, our foreheads meet as his golden eyes pour into mine. "Yoko," I whisper, my voice trailing off as his eyes capture me. My lips start to form words, but no sound comes out.

"Me too Jaklyn," he answers, his eyes watching my lips. The next kisses are harder, more possessive, as if to punctuate our exchange of truth. My eyes flutter shut as his hand presses my lower back. We lay together on the cold rocky cave; we kiss and sigh as our hands explore each other's bodies. He fingers the subtle curves of my side under he reaches the top of my hips, where he grips onto me tightly. My hand is idly resting on his thigh, avoiding his injury. "Lay on your back," he says, his voice like lightning in the dark of night. I jump at the sharp static in his voice, familiar with its results.

"Yoko, you're hurt," I argue, propping up on my arm, trying to gain space between us.

"I don't care," he growls hungrily as he scoops my elbow in his long fingers. He lays me down on my back, even though I try to struggle. With a wince, he pins me down, my hands beside my ears. "The more you struggle, the worse it is," he points out through gritted teeth. I snarl up at him, seeing his trick. With a defeated sigh, I watch as he withdraws his hands from mine; I rest my hands on at the base of his neck. "Don't act like you don't like it Jak," he growls playfully. "From earlier, I know that you enjoy it," he presses on, his elbows at my hips and his hands caressing my ribs. I glare up at him, but his lips find mine to disperse it.

"If your injury breaks open," I say, interrupting our kiss. "We're stopping."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Yoko dismisses as his lips come back harder. Giving up with the specificities of this, I wrap my arms around Yoko's neck, drawing him in closer. His hands split, one going to the small of my back, pressing our bodies closer, while the other tangles itself in my hair. He licks the seam of my lips and I gladly let him try to overpower me. His hand tugs on a fistful of hair and when I snarl at him, his tongues slips into my mouth. Overwhelmed with pleasure, I decide to let that slide. A hot flame starts to burn in the pit of my stomach as feel Yoko slip a knee between my legs. His hips buck into mine and our bodies roll as a moan flutters out of my mouth.

Our bodies begin to regularly rock against each other's as his fingers trail lower to grab my ass in his hands. He presses our bodies closer as he deepens the gyrating. I gasp again, my head rolling back slightly. Yoko takes my exposed neck into his mouth, a teasing tongue dancing across my skin as he nibbles lightly. The pleasure building up starts to plateau as his love bites travel down my neck. My fingers tangle in his hair, scratching the base of his ears; he knows I'm silently demanding more.

Before I have a chance to disagree, Yoko slips his hands under the loose tunic and it bunches until I feel it fly over my head. A shiver rakes my body as the cold cave floor touches my skin. I jump against Yoko's somewhat warmer chest, the feeling of his skin against mine heavenly. He laughs gently, sitting me up with him. I can feel the tunic flatten against my back, then Yoko lays me back down, this time on my tunic. I smile thankfully up at him and he takes his reward kiss. He leans back again, his eyes taking their time as they study my breasts and the curves of my stomach and hips. I look away as he looks me over, my fingers still in his hair. Instead of coming back to the kiss, like I expected to, Yoko's hands linger on my hips and his face kisses my collar bones.

A sharp breath fills my lungs as he flicks his tongue as if to get a taste of my nipple. I tighten my grasp on his hair to gain a groan. He mouth settles over my nipple, his teeth and tongue massage it gently. His opposite hand reaches up and rolls my breast in his fingers, pinching my nipple hard. Moan after moan leave my body as he pleases me; the heat in my stomach builds as his other hand lowers. I whimper out his name as his fingers find my core. A deep rumble leaves his mouth between his lips and my breast. "Say it again," he demands. As if to coax me, he slides his hand deeper between my legs. I arch my back and moan out his name. "Again." His thumb runs circles around my clitoris, massaging a moan from deep in my chest. When his hand withdraws, I sigh inwardly, my head clearing slightly.

When his hand returns, it's tugging at the waistband of my pants. My pants effortless slide off me, my panties with them. Yoko switches breasts as his weight resting on his bad hip, but he doesn't pause pleasing me. I lay naked under Yoko's form as his erection presses the soft cloth of his pants against my sensitive thighs. His fingers find my clit and opening once again. Before I can catch his arm to drag him again, his finger enters me and I yell his name again. My legs naturally spread under him, letting Yoko have room to work. My back rolls as his finger slowly starts to recede, only to plunge deeper into me. My moans are ragged and overlapping as his other hand expertly pinches and massages me. My hands untangle themselves from his hair to scratch his shoulders desperately. I take Yoko's ear into my mouth, massaging it gently between my teeth. His body stiffens against mine and I smile victoriously.

My nails dig deeper into Yoko shoulders as he slips another finger into me, his thumb slowly starting to massage me too. The pressure in my lower stomach tightens and twists as my body tenses slightly. My eyes flutter shut, the sensation making my eyes roll back into my head. Yoko's erection twitches against my thigh and I blush slightly. Yoko growls lustfully as I mindlessly pinch his ear between my canines. He forces his fingers deeper into me and my scream catches in my throat. The pace he has set quickens and I feel my hips buck to his pattern. He smirks against my skin, then bites and pinches my nipples, pushing me over the edge. My body tenses, my nails scratch along his shoulder blades and my body stiffens as euphoric wave after wave washes over me. Yoko doesn't stop his biting, pinching and fingering as I orgasm, making the electricity surge through my body longer. "That was quicker than I expected," Yoko teases as he raises his hand from my chest.

"Well sorry for being a virgin," I hiss at him, smacking him on the back of the head. He purrs and I feel his hips press to my core.

"That's just more good news for me," he says. He wraps his arms around the small of my back and I instinctively encircle his hips with my legs. Even though he cringes, he holds my legs there. His eyes study my body as I blush more, not from him checking me out, but because of the feeling it gave me. Pride fills my gut as his fingers trail up from my ribs to my hips, his nails gently scraping here and there. "You ready?" he asks after a few minutes of silence. His eyes meet mine as he leans back down to me, my legs still latched around him. He tucks one arm under my hips and the other under my shoulder, caressing my spine. His eyes make me shiver excitedly and I decide to answer him with a kiss and a tightening of my legs around him. His erection twitches against my sex and a moan rolls off of my tongue. I push the rim of the pants down with my hips and Yoko chuckles as he lazily disrobes himself.

As soon as he pants uncover his erection, its standing at attention against my inner most thigh. He motions to slack my hips and I coincide. He positions himself over my opening and I take a deep breath. He leans closer to me and kisses me hungrily. My arms shoot around his neck again as he kiss heavily. I scream against Yoko's lips as he slowly forces his way into me. He tilts my hips to make the tension easier to deal with as I tighten my legs around him. He presses his body against mine as his fingers caress my shoulder. Him inside of me is uncomfortable as my body tenses against his length. His breaths are staggered, but his kisses are lively and forceful. He patiently waits for me to relax around him when he starts to grind against my hips, the gesture sending spikes of pleasure through my body. He starts to quicken the pace when my hips buck against his.

It doesn't take us long to rock together, my hips off of the cold cave floor as he pounds into me. His body is hot against mine as I pull at his hair and he scratches my shoulder. The moans follow each other, all slurred with pleasure and lust. His groans are low and animalistic as he pace quickens, his thrusts deepening. A sharp shock rakes my body. He waits for me to relax again, then he experimentally pushes into me again. The jagged pleasure strikes again as he hits the same spot. With a smirk against my lips, he tightens his grip on my hip as he forces himself deeper into me to hit the same spot over and over. My eyes flutter shut as my bite my lower lip, muffling the moans. My body begins to start to tense up again, though it's not the intensity of my first orgasm.

"I'm close," I whisper smoothly into Yoko's ear. He bites down on my neck and groan into me. I hiss at the pain, but he kisses and massages it with his tongue. He hugs my body close, picks me up, then flops on his back, flinging me onto him. I look down at the fox, his bright eyes watching me curiously. I spread my legs against his hips and gasp as his length deepens into me. My hands rest on his abs, massaging them softly. I gyrate on his hips, rubbing my clit against the base of his erection. His groan mixes with my moan as I start to lift and sink my hips, setting the new pace for us. It's much slower, but deeper than his. He bucks his hips into me as I slide down his entire length, each buck gaining a new moan. His hands rest on my hips, guiding them and massaging my thighs. My hot skin tingles against the cold air of the waterfall.

The pressure tightens again and I tighten my muscles as Yoko's cock plunges deep into me. I scream out his name as another orgasm rocks my body as Yoko continues our pace. I feel his hips buck and our bodies are still as his climax follows mine. He slows his pace and I lean down to kiss him. He lays me down beside him as his length leaves me. I feel Yoko's gaze on me and I look up at his handsome face once again. His hand finds my cheek and he kisses me hard. Possessiveness and control seeps through the kiss and I shiver at the pure emotion. He pulls me close to him and I sink my head into his shoulder. He rests his chin on my head and I can feel the strings of sleep pulling me closer. And form the softness of Yoko's breaths, I wouldn't be too far off if I assumed it was the same way for him.


	11. Freedom

I close the door behind me as I leave my three friends in their hotel room. They were happy, as always, to see me. Turns out each of them have found a job throughout town to help pay the rent for their room and potential apartment. They also told me that the brothel had to be closed and that Miss Ryo had been driven out of business, even with the tavern still intact. I couldn't help but smile as I walk down the steps to my apartment with Kuronue and Yoko. Kuronue had gotten back a few hours after Yoko and me. Yoko insisted that we rush to bed, though _I_ insisted that I was still too sore to do anything. I smile softly at the small kisses and massages he coaxed me with. I roll my eyes at myself, falling for such a blatantly obviously trick.

"Jak!" Kuronue shouts as I click the door closed behind me. I peek around the doorway to the bedroom to see him sprawled out on the bed, counting his money. He had apparently had a personal mission to partake in while me and Yoko went on our heist. "Yoko took the bags to go get appraised. He told me to tell you to meet him there." I stand firm against the doorway. Our treasure was getting appraised. I could buy my freedom.

Something bitter enters my mouth as I thought of my freedom. I scowl, but throw a "thanks" back at Kuronue as I dash out of the apartment. I run down the steps and head towards where Yoko and I had been before we left to meet up with Tomo. I curse my mortality, needing my legs to push me farther and faster towards Yoko. What was I going to do? Leave or stay? I cringe at the ultimatum, tears threatening to come out. Each step brings me closer to having to choose, but I couldn't help but run faster. I skid in front of the building Yoko and I were at when I spot the white fox exiting the front door. He has a large sack of money in each hand. Judging by the look on his face, he's surprised to see me heaving and my hair windblown.

"In that much of a hurry to get rid of me?" His voice has no definite tone, but the statement stings as it hits me. I step towards him mindlessly and take my share of the heist. His eyes scan my face as I look up at him. I move my fingers, feeling the coins flip around my fingers as I think. With a sigh, I hand the money back to him. He takes it, his eyes squinted.

"You can keep it," I say sadly.

"Why?" My eyes snap back up to his. I stand tall and lean up to kiss him. My lips meet his and I caress his cheek.

"Because I have my freedom." I don't recall having seen the kind of smile that's on Yoko's lips. But, I take it as an invitation for another kiss, which he eagerly greets. We walk away from the store, my arm around his waist, his arm around my shoulder as he holds the money in this other hand. My fingers caress his hip, mindful of his injury. I look up at the white fox, his profile just as breathtaking as his straight on look. His eyes meet mine in a sidelong glance and he raises his eyebrow, questioningly. "Did you know?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Because of what you tried to say in the cave last night." He plants a kiss on the top of my head. "I've never been told that someone _thinks_ they love me."

"So, you've never said 'me too' to that before?" He smiles down at me.

"Nope. You're the first." He pauses, and I stand beside him, smiling gleefully up at him. "And hopefully the last."


End file.
